MySpace/Posts/2009/3rdJune
I AM ACTUALLY NOT A ROBOT. Have finally got to point where don’t care about pop anymore. Don’t mean pop music in general but rather the pressure to be pop and to have an album full of choruses. JUST. CHORUSES. Love it that record labels are so obsessed with an act having 12 ‘POTENTIAL NO.1 SINGLES’ on an album that they actually forget that there needs to be a tiny bit of soul in the music in order for ‘the dumb masses’ to swallow it. NEWS FLASH: It is not 1987 anymore. Heard the other day that one particular major label is starting to look for acts again that have 3-4 hot single songs and 8 great album tracks. That is quite refreshing. I am very glad to be back in the realm of i-dont-care land again and think I shall stay here for a while. Not even bothered about when album is released-as long as the timing feels right and I am 100% confident that I am delivering a gem to whoever buys it (Hello again, Mother..). Don’t even find failure that scary when I imagine myself being 100% convinced that this record represents me and not 50,000 other people’s sounds. Imagine if you compromised on an album because you thought that would make it successful, only for the album to fail. You would want to kick yourself in the cranium, wouldn’t you. Imagine sitting in your fat-man sweat pants in front of ‘My Super Sweet 16′ for 7 days crying because you could have ‘succeeded’ if you’d done it your own way. Nobody likes a gal in sweatpants- EVERYBODY likes ‘My Super Sweet 16′. Am open to the idea that my album may come out in January. Feel no need to rush- for who??? Who is the rush for?. Aware that these days the ”dumb masses” move on quickly and everyone likes ‘hit me hit me quick with the big fat chorus’ tracks but I’m not really into that. One day I will post (for hilarity alone) one of my old songs, before I even knew what a chorus really was (this was only 18 months ago. I started late. I WAS NO BRITNEY). Writing songs for the joy of writing and not because you are writing them so that you can be a Poop-Star or get love on radio 1. My true dream is to one day maybe become successful for what I do naturally, proving to people that you do not have to replicate an artist’s perceived successful qualities in order to become popular yourself. Sometimes feel like I don’t have the energy to do the whole ‘I’m a perfect shiny pop star’ act. And sometimes feel guilty for that. Obviously I sound cynical but that world does not satisfy me because it is hollow and shitty and fake. It feels almost sinful to contemplate spending my life on things like that. I dont think I can imagine trying to get into the celebrity magazine culture and making sure I was ‘spotted’ going shopping or whatever to stay ‘current’. Find it kind of boring and the schmooze-factor of such worlds leaves me feeling angry that I just wasted ‘x’ hrs talking to a bunch of dick heads when I could have been thinking about something awesome on my sofa at home. That is why I prefer to talk to bloggers, because they are like me and don’t care if I a spot on my face/ don’t know or care what is the hottest new designer bag that is obviously going to fleece you of your cash for. I feel like there is a time and a place for the shiny pop act and I am sure my time and place will come.. but I think there is a lot more to life and a lot more to the ‘dumb masses’ than we give ourselves credit for. Apologies for the subject of music tonight on the bog Have liked steering my blog away from it but we all slip up. Back soon.